Cytus
485246824-0.jpg|Cytus Title Screen (1.0) x1.PNG|Cytus Title Screen (1.2.0) Cytus2.0_title.jpg|Cytus Title Screen (2.0 - 3.0) unnamed.png|Cytus Title Screen (version 4.0 - 10.0, current) image_30.jpg|Cytus Title Screen (Lambda) Cytus is a music rhythm video game developed by Rayark Inc. It currently features 200 songs and two difficulties for each song. Cytus is available on iOS and Android. The iOS version was released on January 5, 2012 while the Android version was released on April 13, 2012. A PlayStation Mobile port of this game called Cytus Lambda was released on June 25, 2013, its supply was cut off in late 2014. Gallery th (2).jpg|Cytus 1.0 - 3.0/Lambda Cytus 4.0.3 (iOS).png|Cytus 4.0 - 7.0 (iOS) th (3).jpg|Cytus 4.0 - 7.0 (Android) Cytus 8.0 (iOS).PNG|Cytus 8.0 - current (iOS) 8CBpm7Ed1PMaRZlhAQTyQz82WAWXMv5k-Gy9ZTS6HK0j5hHU-slQR0EArIXQ7Wmb8w=w300.png|Cytus 8.0 - current (Android) Cytus Lambda.png|Cytus Lambda (2.0 - 6.0) System Requirements iOS Requires iOS 6.0 and up. It is said to be optimized for iPhone 5 and iPod Touch. Android Android 2.3 and up, 971MB+ free space in device, CPU greater than 1GHz, RAM with 512MB and 140MB free space in RAM PlayStation Mobile PlayStation Network account, PlayStation Vita or PlayStation Certified Devices Gameplay Guide The game has an Active Scan Line system. Players tap, swipe or hold black notes as the line 'scans' up and down the screen. Hitting the notes more accurately increases the score and TP after completing the song. The songs vary in genre, including pop, jazz, hardcore, classic, and more. :Read more: Game Mechanics Storyline In the distant future, the only sentient beings in the world are robots. They are the last remnant of the human spirit. However, mankind is not dead. Technology exists that is capable of transferring memories to these robots. But with limited space, new memories will gradually overwrite the old. To prevent the emotions in human memories from fading away, the robots resorted to converting the emotions to music, and storing them in a place called Cytus. The robots use these songs to experience human emotion and dream that souls exists in each of them... Cytus The storyline from then on are divided into chapters, with each of them carrying a different story of its own. Availability The game was released on iOS on January 5, 2012, and on Android on April 13, 2012. It was introduced to PlayStation Vita players through PlayStation Mobile on June 25, 2013. Cytus costs $1.99 in iOS App Store and Lambda costs $11.99. Cytus is free to download on Google Play Store, following with some restrictions: cooldowns, the "Retry" button locked and ads, and users can unlock Chapters by purchasing through the game. The Million Download Plan allows free players to experience new chapters after more paid players download the game throughout all platforms. Up to now, Chapter K, Chapter S, and Chapter Million are added in for free, while Chapter 0, Chapter R, Chapter T, and Chapter D can be unlocked for $4.99 through IAP. Chapter L can be unlocked for $9.99 and Chapter N can be unlocked for $3.99. Cytus was released for the Nintendo Switch on April 25th, 2019 as ''Cytus α ''(pronounced Cytus Alpha) with enhanced interface, multiplayer matchmaking, remade charts and 2 exclusive chapters (Chapter DJMAX and Chapter Ω). As of 2017, the original game itself has no further update plans, but the history can be viewed in the Update History page. External Links Cytus on Wikipedia Official Website Category:Cytus